6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Date and Switch
Date and Switch is the 79th episode of 6teen and the 25th episode of the third season. The episode aired on Teletoon on April 20, 2008, and on Cartoon Network on December 1, 2008. Wyatt and Marlowe fall into a rut in their relationship, while Caitlin tries to avoid a creepy guy she met at a costume party. Plot Main Plot Marlowe and Wyatt have just finished a rehearsal with their band, and despite the jam session going well, things aren't going well with them. The group of friends notices, and when Wyatt mentions that they saw a movie last night, Jonesy points out that they've seen movies ten nights in a row. This causes Wyatt to state that he guesses they're in a rut, which infuriates Marlowe, in part because she knows it's true. An awkward silence descends upon the table, with it only broken by the chatter of Caitlin, who is excited about a prospective boyfriend she met at a costume party the previous night. Later, Wyatt is talking with Jonesy and Jude in Grind Me about his relationship troubles. He tells them that he still likes Marlowe, but they've been fighting a lot and he doesn't know why. Jonesy suggests that he start looking at other girls in order to mess with Marlowe's head, but Wyatt refuses because he's not that kind of guy. He then gets a text message from Marlowe asking him to meet her, and decides to just run under the logic that she can't break up with him if she can't find him. Wyatt's hiding place of choice is the mall arcade. Jonesy finds him there and talks to him, trying to convince him not to hide. Wyatt is eventually brought around to Jonesy's point of view, and he decides to meet Marlowe at Cafe Coeur Brisé in order to talk to her. However, when Jonesy hears the name of the restaurant, he cautions Wyatt against going there, as it's the breakup spot in the mall. This convinces Wyatt to find another place to hide, and he runs off to Plus-Size Palooza, following the logic that Marlowe would never look for him there. After Jonesy finishes his game, he wanders out into the mall and runs into Marlowe. Marlowe asks him where Wyatt is, but he refuses to divulge the information unless she tells him why she wants to talk to Wyatt. Marlowe gives in and reveals that she thinks that she and Wyatt should take a break. Jonesy is shocked at this, and tries to convince her otherwise, but is unsuccessful at doing so, so bargains with her for another deal: he'll break the news to Wyatt, because it would probably be easier to hear it coming from a friend. Marlowe agrees to this, and Jonesy tells the rest of the group his actual plan: never tell Wyatt so that he won't find out Marlowe broke up with him. Jen is skeptical of this plan, as they need to tell Wyatt, but her friends are fearful they will relive Wyatt's break up with Serena and remind her of everything he did the last time Wyatt went through a breakup, he propositioned Serena over the mall PA and started writing angsty poetry. Nonetheless, Jen is certain that they have to tell him, and so they draw straws to figure out who will do it. Unfortunately, they all have a hard time telling him; Caitlin, Jen, and Jude all use odd analogies that fail to get the point across, and Nikki is unable to go through with it when it falls to her. The responsibility of telling Wyatt is then handed to Jonesy. Jonesy's method is to take Wyatt to Cafe Couer Brisé and tell him point blank that Marlowe is breaking up with him. When Wyatt hears this, he is shocked–not just that Marlowe is breaking up with him, but also that Jonesy is breaking up with him for Marlowe. This last part catches the attention of several of the recently-dumped women in the restaurant, and they turn on Jonesy for what they perceive to be him not only breaking up with Wyatt, but dumping him for a girl. The angry women begin hurling bread at Jonesy, and he runs out of the store while being pursued by Wyatt, who just wants another chance. Later, his friends lay out a bounty of food in front of him to help him get through the breakup. Wyatt isn't in the mood, but eventually his mind changes, and he goes to the ice cream shop to get some ice cream. Marlowe finds him there, and they talk about things. Wyatt and Marlowe accept that it wasn't working out and break up, with Marlowe saying that she hopes they'll be "the best of exes." Eventually, Wyatt finds himself sitting around the table with his friends. He explains what he talked about with Marlowe, and tells them that although it hurts, he thinks it's for the best. At that moment, two Greeter Goddesses walk past, and Wyatt goes over to talk to them, much to the friends' delight. Sub-Plot: Caitlin's Fake Number Caitlin is excited for multiple reasons today. Not only did she meet a cute guy at the costume party she went to the previous night, but she's almost filled out her Khaki Barn Frequent Shopper card, and she found some gum she didn't know she had in her purse. However, in the middle of her jubilation, her new boyfriend walks up and reveals that out of his gladiator costume, he's actually pretty nerdy looking and committing what Caitlin considers the ultimate fashion sin: wearing socks with sandals. When he asks for her number, Caitlin quickly writes it down on a slip of paper and sends him away. Her friends are surprised that she gave out her number to him, but Caitlin explains that she actually gave him the number to the Gigantoplex as her standard fake. She then starts looking for her card, only to learn that the paper she wrote her number on and gave to Callum was actually her fake. Nikki has a solution, though: why not go to the Gigantoplex and get them to call her so that she can get her card back. Caitlin agrees, but when she talks to the ticket taker at the Gigantoplex, she finds out that he's a creep, so she fake numbers him as well–this time with the number for the Penalty Box. She then goes there to wait for her call, but before she gets the call she hears that Wyatt got broken up with by Jonesy and goes off to help her friend. To man the phones, she enlists Crusher, the Penalty Box's enforcer. When she gets back, the phone has just started ringing. She races to the phone and is met by Crusher who is also running at full speed. They both hit the floor hard, and Jen answers the phone. Apparently Callum does want to see Caitlin, and they make plans to meet by the Big Squeeze. When Caitlin gets there, she looks like a mess, and Callum hasn't brought her card with him. She asks him for his number so that they can get in touch, but Callum fake numbers her. Caitlin despairs when she hears about this, so Nikki and Jen decide that she needs retail therapy and take her to the Khaki Barn so that she can get started on a new card. Quotes *'Caitlin:' You believe in love at first sight, right? Jonesy: Totally. Happened to me when I saw that new turbo-powered jet ski at the boat show. Nikki: (slapping Jonesy) Nice. *'Jude:' So, dude, you listen to that CD I burned you? Wyatt: Nah. Marlowe and I rented a movie last night. Jonesy: Isn't that, like, the tenth night in a row you guys have watched a movie? Wyatt: I guess we're kinda in a rut. Marlowe: A rut?! Nice thing to say in front of your girlfriend! Wyatt: Well, it's sorta true, isn't it? Marlowe: It is now! *'Marlowe:' You? You can't be serious. Jonesy: Serious as a zit on prom night. *'Jude:' You know that boa constrictor at the pet store? Wyatt: Yeah? What about it? Jude: Well, every so often, it's gotta shed its old, scratchy skin so it can get some hot new better skin! Know what I'm saying, dude? Wyatt: (slurping his drink) Not really. Jude: Be the snake, bro. Be the snake. Wyatt: Riiight. *'Nikki:' I don't believe you people! What is so hard walking up to the guy and saying "Wyatt, Marlowe doesn't wanna see you anymore!" Jen: You think it's so easy, go tell him yourself. He's hiding from Marlowe behind the potted plant. Nikki: Wyatt, I have something to tell you. Wyatt: Sure, Nikki. Shoot. Nikki: (hesitantly) I, um, it's just that, uh, you need to know that, uh, I love your music. Wyatt: Uh, thanks, Nikki. Sorry, I just spotted a better hiding place. *'Wyatt:' So, are you going to say you just want to be friends? Marlowe: Nope. I think we're going to be the best of exes. (She kisses Wyatt on the cheek and walks away.) Trivia *'Goof': At the beginning of the episode, Wyatt and Marlowe are returning from rehearsal with their band. However, Wyatt was kicked out of the band back in "Selling Out To The Burger Man". *The guitarist in Wyatt and Marlowe's band is named Pete, leaving the keyboardist the only band member to not be named. *This is the second time Jonesy and Wyatt were mistaken for being gay. The first time this happened was in "Mr. Nice Guy." *This is the first time that Cafe Coeur Brisé is seen. *Caitlin apparently has a friend named Andrea. *Callum mentions that he plays the "Tony Hawk video game." He is most likely referring to [[Wikipedia:Tony Hawk's (series)|the Tony Hawk's series of videogames]]. *It is revealed in this episode that Jonesy has broken the vow he made in "Jonesy's Low Mojo to give up the arcade. *This episode is the last major appearance of Marlowe. Her only other appearance after this episode is a cameo at the very beginning of "Quit It." *Cafe Coeur Brisé appears for the first time in this episode. It would reappear again in "Great Expectations" and "Quit It." *Jonesy says that Wyatt washes his hands religiously after going to the bathroom. This was first brought up in "Silent Butt Deadly." *Each of the friends tried different ways to break the news to Wyatt. **'Caitlin:' Shopping metaphor **'Jen:' Hockey metaphor **'Jude:' Hard-to-understand snake tale **'Nikki:' Was unable to spit it out **'Jonesy:' Flat-out told Wyatt *Among the couples seen parting are Stone breaking up with Mimi and Brianna (Wyatt's date from "Spring Fling") being dumped by Owen (from "Waiting to Ex-Sale"). *Jonesy doesn't hold a job in this episode. Gallery Marlowe_and_Wyatt_Fight.png|Relationship turning sour. Callum with Caitlin.png|Caitlin with her date, Callum. Vlcsnap-2011-07-05-23h59m34s109.jpg|Jonesy breaking the news to Wyatt. Mad Girls.png|The girls aren't happy about this breakup. Best of Exes.png|Marlowe assures Wyatt they will be the best of exes. Video This clip was provided by 6teen on YouTube. Category:Season 3 Category:Videos